Code Lyoko: The Untold Story
by YamatoForever2199
Summary: As Xana's attacks on the real world become more frequent, Jeremie consides adding another warrior to the battle, and when a new students interfere with an attack, he believes he's found the answer to his problems, but how will he react, will he even care?
1. The War Begins

Code Lyoko: The Untold Story.

A Commander Bossman Production.

(Thoughts)

Ch1 Prolog

--

(Unknown P.O.V)

"_So you think that everyone's life is normal huh. Well I can tell you now that my life is nowhere near normal. Because of that stupid job offer that my dad had to take I get transferred to another school, Kadic Academy boarding school. I don't have many friends… well actually I've got none, oh well I'm more of a loner anyway. The only normal and trustable ones around here are the headmaster and the gym coach… oh what was his name again…o-well. The headmaster's daughter is no better, she acts like she own the whole dammed school. I might have only here for a day but I can already see that she's going to be a pain. Oh great there she goes again annoying another group of students .WAIT A MINUTE!!!! She looks familiar. Who you ask? That girl with pink hair I swear I've seen here before. And no I've never meet her before but I think I've seen her in a reoccurring dream of sorts, I only started seeing these things about a month ago, there of an elf who is running away from looks like a pack of wolfs, but the 'elf' who looks just like her hides in a hollowed out tree but one of the wolfs finds her and tries to bite. That's about the time when I wake up. Ha she looks pissed. No not the pink haired one the headmasters daughter. Oh well, it seems this group is just like others I've seen back at my old school , just a bunch of real close friends. _

While thinking this the new student takes another look around the court yard, but some thing catches his eye. _What the hell is that it looks like some kind of SPIDER THING!! _

_Oh this can't be good, hope that's not the security around here. Huh here I am watching something that could be a hell of a lot deadly and I'm trying to make joke out it, this should be good_. A small smile creeps onto his face, his first day and there's already more action that back home.

_----------------------------------------_

(Normal P.O.V)

An ear piercing scream rocked the school as some kind of spider thing advanced its way throughout the yard searching for something or someone.

"Great Xana's sent another monster to earth" Ulrich stated. His friends shocked by the appearance of one of Xana's creatures. They looked to Jeremie while he fired up the super scan.

"This is bad," Jeremie declared.

"Why hadn't your alarm gone off before," Aelita asked.

"I don't know the super scan shows no activated towers" Jeremie replied.

"We'll figure this out later. Come on we got to get to the factory" Ulrich replied

"One problem guys, someone has to stay to keep Xana busy until we can deactivate the tower." Odd replied keeping his eyes on the monster. So far they were lucky the monster hadn't spotted them.

Most of the yard was cleared of students who had gotten inside to safety all but one, this last student sat up in a nearby tree waiting.

(Unknown P.O.V)

"I've got to help them" he said to no one in particular. It's a good thing for this camo gear I bought, he looked down at himself thanking the forest camouflage cargo-pants and his dark green hoodie for keeping himself counseled for so long, now drawing out his weapon of choice, a military combat knife more than half a foot in length, I quickly slid down the tree and slowly walked toward the creature.

"ohi lousie" the creature turns toward me and another smile crept to my face. "lets dance" I said get into a low fighting stance that I enjoyed to use so much, the creature lets out a low snarl before sitting down on its hind legs and raising its front two.

_Oh this should be good _I think before being forced to dodge a bright red projectile the creature had fired.

_Or not. Shit this is going to be harder that I thought. _I'm forced to dodge several more projectiles before finally running to some cover behind a tree.

_That was to dam close._ I take a quick looks around the tree only to dive back behind it as more bolts fly by. I look again and spot a group of students running for the deeper part of the forest.

_Good I gave them time to get away now I can finish this._ But be for he could attack I herd a war cry of sorts.

"BONZI" all I saw was a purple clad kid launching himself at the creature with what looked to be a large stick or something in hand, the creature turned much quicker that I could have imagined, it fire and the hit the kid at least five of six times, he fell to the ground but surprisingly he got right back onto his feet wincing in pain

_Ok we end this NOW!!!_ I charge out form the tree and run strait at my intended target. All doubt had been driven from my mind. The monster again spun around to meet me but before it could shoot the kid jumped on its back forcing down to the ground. The monster thrashes around while the kid rode it like a bull, with a mighty horizontal slash the two front legs were severed, black gunk flowed form the stubs like blood flowing from a cut artery, unfortunately it was still alive

"Hit the symbol" I look around "hit the dam symbol on its head" I look at the head of the monster and see a symbol that reminded me of a bulzie.(sp?) With a swift stike I stab my knife into the head. With a final echoed growl the monster fell to ground with a resounding thud.

"Hey thanks man" I turn to the kid who had just gotten of the monster after having the ride of his life.

"No problem" I pause trying to think what to say next. "What the hell is that thing" I point at the dead _thing_ "Is this the security they got around here." The kid gives a mighty laugh, but as his laughter subsides he looks back at me and notices I'm not kidding.

"Ah……?" he looks away from the school as a giant white dome speeds toward them.

"That my friend is for another time" he gets out before the dome hits. The dome continues out beyond the city and through the world. And the day again begins anew.

--

So who was this psycho path with a death wish, how was XANA able to bring one of his monsters to earth with out a tower and how will this affect the gang down the long road to the final battle of Lyoko.

Next chapter- The Unseen Tower.


	2. The Unseen Tower

Here is the 2nd chapter of the untold story

I may rewrite this chapter but for now it's at least up

Disclaimers- ah do I really need to put these. Yes? _Dam_

I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its main characters (_Dam It_)

If I did then it would still be on TV and there would be Season 5

Ch2 The Unseen Tower

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal P.O.V)

An ear piercing scream rocked the school as some kind of spider thing advanced its way throughout the yard searching for something or someone.

"Great Xana's sent another monster to earth" Ulrich stated. His friends shocked by the appearance of one of Xana's creatures. They looked to Jeremie while he fired up the super scan.

"This is bad," Jeremie declared.

"Why hadn't your alarm gone off before," Aelita asked.

"I don't know the super scan shows no activated towers" Jeremie replied.

"We'll figure this out later. Come on we got to get to the factory" Ulrich replied

"One problem guys, someone has to stay to keep Xana busy until we can deactivate the tower, if there is one." Odd replied keeping his eyes on the monster. So far they were lucky the monster hadn't spotted them.

"So who's going to stay huh?" Odd looks around at the others, they all looked back with a smile on there faces.

"Thanks for Volunteering Odd" Ulrich said as the others rushed off toward the sewers.

"Wait… What??" _great now what_.

(5 mins later at the factory)

Virtualization!!

The others landed in the middle of the forest sector,

"Ok guys I've got a faint reading just a little north of your position, it could be the tower."

"Alright Jeremie where on our way" Aelita responds

There objective clear and the over-vehicles materialized the gang mounted up and begins the ride up towards were Jeremie had said.

---------------------

(back with odd)

"BONZI" Odd using a long stick he had found, pole-vaulted him self right at the Tarantula, only to be shot by the twin laser cannons mounted in its arms, '_son of a b…'_

But that's as a far as he though as he pushed himself to get back on his feet. Out of the corner of eye he saw a camo clad teen charging as fast as he can toward the monsters, but in turn so did the tarantula, it turn to shoot.

-------------------

IMPACT!! Ulrich shouted as he slammed his twin katana blades into the shell of a crab, jumping away the crab explodes leaving only its legs, before they to disappeared.

The others had been stopped by a slight roadblock, if you want to call four krabs and a megatank that. They had barley made it halfway towards the suspected area before running strait into XANA's creatures.

"Energy Field" a pink orb flew strait and true right into a Krab, it exploded in a fury of metal shrapnel

"Nice shot Aelita" Jeremie's booming voice said, Aelita only smiled, to thing just a year before she had trouble just controlling her weapon, now she could hit just about every one of XANA's ground based monsters. Flashing past her own head were Yumi's two metallic fans, there targets a third Krab, the first fan hit its mark damaging it badly, but the second flew just over its head. Realizing her mistake Yumi placed her forefingers against the temple of her head, her upper body begin to glow a faint by see-able aura.

Her second fan that was already on the returning trip suddenly flew strait up and over in an arc hitting the same crab, the Krab exploded in a fury of metal shrapnel, one peace in particular, impaled it's self in mid-air, but the fight went on.

-------------------

(ODD P.O.V)

Out of instinct I jump right on the back of the monster just like I would to a manta on the Lyoko, the tarantula buckled under the added weight, but as quickly is I was on it tried to throw me off _"so this is what it's like to be a dam bull rider"_ the sound of metal hitting metal brought me out of my thoughts, black gunk covered the ground in front of Xana's monster, but it wasn't dead

--------------

The battle ragged on, and the mega tank was the only thing left, Yumi stood next to Jeremie after being taken out and sent back to earth.

"Supersprint" Ulrich charged forward leaving a yellow streak behind him

"Triangulate" Ulrich continued running circles …ur triangles around the tank, in turn Xana's creature fired at the closest target. It hit but it was only a clone, An energy orb shot out missing the tank but hitting something the energy dissipated in the expanding form of a tower.

"Aelita quick into the tower, Xana masked it and set a false signal" the tank fired again this time hitting the right Ulrich, or so it though

"Impact" the real Ulrich stabbed the eye but in the fury of the explosion he was devirtulized.

--------------

(Odd P.O.V again)

"Hit the symbol" he look around "hit the dam symbol on its head" he look at the head of the monster and notices the symbol. With a swift strike he stabbed his weapon, a huge knife, into the head. With a final echoed growl the monster fell to ground with a resounding thud.

-------------------

Aelita entered the tower, approaching the center the eye of Xana lit up with resonating pings, in the center a faint aura consumed her as she floated up, landing atop the second level a transparent screen appeared before her.

Placing her hand on the screen she placed the code

CODE LYOKO

The towers aura changed from it's activated blood red color to it's deactivated blue.

"Return to the past now"

A Dome of pure white expanded out form the factory

------------------

Rolling off the dead monster I look to the kid, but I had to look up, I mean this guy was easily taller that even Yumi, he must be a new student cause he didn't look familiar _"huh better thanking even though he won't remember"_

"Hey thanks man" he looks over at me and smiles

"No problem" he looked back at the dead monster. "What the hell is that thing?" he point again to it, but before I could answer he asked again.

"Is this the security they got around here?" I couldn't help but laugh and boy did I,

as I came down I noticed that the kid wasn't laughing, his look was purely serous,

"Ah……?" I look toward the factory and saw the 'return' coming 

"That my friend is for another time" I said as the return hits us sending us back who knows how far back.

-----------------------

(earlier…guess you could say)

The gang instead of going to the usual bench head strait to Jeremie room, upon entrance Jeremie turned with a concerned look on his face, motioning to his friend to a seat.

" It seems the Xana's has a way to counsel his towers now, this could be very bad"

"No kidding Jer" Yumi said, with the others agreeing with simple nods.

------------------

Down a few doors from the gang a student sat, thinking.

"_What the hell, was that real or just a dream, wait if it was real then how'd I get back here,"_

Shaking these thoughts from his mind he left the room in search of answers.

---------------------------

well there's the chapter, uh well read and review

chances are I'll rewrite the ch, but if I don't I won't put up another one until I get 2 reviews

Com Bossman out.


	3. The 2nd Apperance

Well here's the 3rd chapter and I only got one review but I kind of expected that.

"normal speech"

"_Thoughts"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After there discussion over Xana's new strategy, the gang sat around there usual bench and continued talking about Xana's last attack and the cloaked tower.

"Hey guys" the others look over at odd "there he is" he says pointing towards a figure just under one of the trees. The figure jumped up grabbing one of the low hanging branches a pulled him self up into the tree.

"So that's him huh, he does look taller than me doesn't he" Yumi looked to the others who nodded in agreement.

------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

(…… P.O.V)

"_well here I am again now lets see, that group of people are still there and so are those two, but my main targets are the ones who ran off into the forest, lets see_" he looks at his watch_, the headmasters daughter should be coming over in 3.2.1...... bingo there she is, I don't get it everything's the same, which means that that monster thing should will be right there in . . . . . . now._ He looks out towards the corner were the 'creature' had come out, but to add to his confusion it didn't appear. _"What the hell where is it?"_ He looks around again to make sure he didn't miss it, but there was nothing. _Dam, huh maybe. . . _

_ah forget it._ He leans back against a branch, pulls out a black ipod and a set of earphones, "_at least I have my music, maybe today won't be so bad"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Military base 40 miles outside France

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok men listen up, today we will have a live fire exam to see how far you've advanced n your training." The captain was pleased for today he had six teams of highly trained tank crews almost ready to shipped out and today was one of there last tests, the live fire exam.

"Ok team one lets see what you got, mount up.

a group of soldiers compiled and headed for the tank to begin there final test. Aboard the tank, the electronics flashed and died out, before restarting and acting normal. The Tank rolled off toward the first position only to veer off wildly toward a chain link fence beyond the fence lay the many highway

"Driver just what in the hell are you doing" the captain was furious, but the soldiers confusion was more to ask

"sir there something wrong electronics, I can't get her under control, dam it, come on work you son of a …"(BUZZZZ) an electric bolt lashed out at the soldier and he was knocked out.

"Dam It, Everyone out of the tank NOW!!!"

the other members of the crew hulled ass and got out but before leaving retrieved there buddy from the drivers seat. As the captain exited, a black smog enveloped the man dragging back in. (CRASH) the tank blasted through the fence and turned down the highway

"Shit, the chief will never believe this" the other agreed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadic four hours later

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearing the end of there shorted day the gang find them selves in Ms. Huzt(sp?) class, but no one seemed to notices the soft sound of thunder rumbling in the distance, unfortunately it was worse than a little storm.

"FIRE" the sound of a cannon ripped through the air sending a shell slamming into the dorms. Thankfully no one was there. A second shell landed just feet from the science building, as students filed away from damaged parts of the school and down to the boiler room. Out in the forest a shade covered figure lay at the base of tree resting when an explosion rocked him, cracking an eye open he could faintly see parts of the school flying up into the sky just beyond the tree line. Lowering the earphones from his ears he reached up and grabbed a branch and quickly traversed the many gaps between trees as he moved closer toward the sound of what he though was thunder. As he neared the school he begin to get a sense of urgency, landing in one final tree before the path he looked in awe at the massive machine in front of him.

"_Well this can't be good, what do you guys think?" _he asked to no one in particular_._

"_Uhhh huh huh huh you're a dumb ass Uhh huh huh " _a voice said before a second started

"_heh heh yea, you're a nad heh heh" _a notable slapping noise reverberated through his head followed by a yell of pain quickly followed by another laugh.

"_don't forget you idiots if I go so do you"_ he says to the voices

"_oh heh heh yea, sorry bot that heh heh" the second voice answered._

_One of these days you two bakas (idiots) are gonna get me killed" _With that he jumped down to the ground and advanced toward the tank. On the other side of the situation Yumi was running right across the line of sight drawing the attention of the sixty ton beast while the others ran for the sewer entrance. The gun tracked along before unleashing another shell, this time directed at Yumi.

"LOOK OUT" a voice shouted, Yumi barely had time to jump before the shell exploded sending fire and shrapnel everywhere.

"HEY TIN MAN" the turret swung round to aim at the voice but before it could get all the way round a student jumped onto the metallic beast. He traversed the metal structure like it was flat land to him, before jumping into the top hatch, but faster than you could say 'ouch' he was sent flying out by a blast of lightning. Landing with a bone crunching sound he lay motionless.

"_ok. . . that hurt. . .i'm done I'll just lay here and hope he thinks I'm dead"_

But even as he planed the leviathan of steel was not finished with him. The tank reversed getting in a better position before lowering the barrel and. . . .

"FIRE" (BOOM) the shell exploded where he laid, the student and along with part of the ground was gone. Satisfied with its destruction the tank turned 180 degrees and rumbled off.

Stowed away in a bush near the forest Yumi waited until she though it was safe, but it wouldn't matter due to the fact there was metal shrapnel in both of her legs and her left arm, she wasn't going anywhere. Her 'friend' wasn't doing much better, next to her a camo clad student laid, pain written all across his face. Somehow right before the blast the student had flung himself towards the forest, close enough for her to pull him in.

He cracked an eye and locked with hers, for but a second before he tried pushing himself upright. She was amazed that he was still breathing after the electric blast and then a ten foot fall let alone getting back up. But something caught her eye, a shimmer of metal in his arm, it looked like it was wedged in deep.

"So what's your story?" his voice was calm but defiantly retiled in pain.

"I was trying to get away from the school" she lied, she knew that she needed to keep the factory a secret.

"You can drop the act you know. . ." Her heart skipped a beat. "I've known people like you before, one, your hiding something and two, if your gonna run a diversion never run right in front of the target or this will happen again" he points to the metal in her legs, he reaches into one of his lower pockets, pulling out a small white box.

"Here use this to get some off that metal out of you" he hands her the box, she opened it revealing a stash of supplies, ranging from tweezers, cotton swabs, and bandages to chocolates and a bottle of vodka specifically labeled **'use on wounds only'** she looked back at the kid, but as if he was reading her mind he said

"My mother was a highly trained nurse, she told me to always keep that box on me just in case", he closed his eyes and turned his head away,

"That was a long time ago, and I've restocked it ever since" Yumi looked a back at the box and then towards the factory, she could she the return coming, she looked back to the other student, "Thanks" she said, the student turned his head back and smiled

"good luck to you and friends your going to need it" he said then the return hit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So. . . now Yumi has meet this helpful new force but just like odd she doesn't know if she can trust him and how will this effect the future of Lyoko? All this and not much more will be reviled in the next chapter of the Untold Story

If I get at least one review I'll update this


	4. Meet And Greet

What can I say. . . for the people who did review you guys went above and beyond the call of duty I asked for but one review and I got 3 so thanks

Now here's the next chapter

'Meet and Greet'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the second return of the day, after Xana's seventy ton metal monster ran amok through the city things were returning to a semi normal day with one exception. . .

"Aaaaahhhh" (thud) out from the tree a figure fell to the ground.

(…P.O.V)

"Oh that's gonna hurt tomorrow" he pushed himself upright and shuck his head before looking around, luckily it seemed no one had seen his, ah . . . flight from the tree or at least that's what he thought. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a figure running over.

"Hey are you ok?" I looked up into the eyes of a tall japanese girl, a concerned look on her face. '_She really care's for others, I can see it in her eyes.'_

"Yea I'm ok, just took a spill, could you point me towards the nurses office, can't be too careful with head trauma" I look back toward the tree waiting an answer.

"Sure, no problem." She smile's before extending her hand "need a hand?" I look back at her, smile and I take her hand.

"Does that answer your question?" we share a quick laugh before departing towards the school. On the other side of the courtyard the others watch.

(Normal P.O.V)

"I hope she knows what she's doing" Ulrich said as he turns to the others.

"I still don't understand why she thinks that he remembers after the return. Odd continued

"Just because he helped us twice doesn't mean he remembers, right? " he look at the others who shrugged all the while Jeremie had typed away on his laptop trying to uncover the problem with the super-scan in detecting active sector 5 towers.

------------------------------------

Back inside the school Yumi and co had reached the nurses office relatively unhindered. The student entered into the office not before looking back and smiling.

"Thanks for bringing me here I owe you one" as he turned back towards the door a hand meet his shoulder. He turned around again and smiled, Yumi looked back at him with a small smirk.

"I ah.. never caught your name ,that's all the pay back I need" a low laugh exited from him.

"Names Mike, Mike Boeheim at your service" he does a semi formal bow, and looks up to find her looking like she'd burst out laugh any second, exactly the reaction he was hopping for.

"so…I'll see you later then" he asked, Yumi simply nodded with that he walked in to the office disappearing behind the closing door.

"_he's so nice, its kinda weird. . . how could he be so serious at one time and then really nice the next, he truly is an odd one" _she thought for a second, she had just use odd as a joke, shaking her head she turn away and back to the others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mike's P.O.V)

After I enter the nurse's office I'm immediately hit with the smell of plastic products and a much more sickening smell of vomit, apparently the last person who had been here last didn't bring everything they had out with them, in simple terms there lunch was sitting in the garbage can next to the window. The smell itself didn't really bother me but the sight of these kinds of . . . um events just made me sick to my stomach so I stayed as far away as possible, at the moment nurse Dorothy was out most likely having lunch of just getting a drink, but as the door opens my theory was proved confirmed. Mrs. Dorothy had a bottle of water in her hand and a clip board in the other. She notices me relatively quickly and smiled this wasn't the first time we had meet in fact both Dorothy and my mother had earned there medical degree in the same collage back in the U.S, and even more than that they were the best of friends before the 'incident'.

"So mike what brings you back under my caring eye" she walks over toward the window grabbing a file folder from the desk.

"oh nothing special" I begin "I just fell out of a tree again" I laugh a little remembering how I fell out of tree all the time.

"let me guess" she starts " head trauma again?" I nod my head

"I just want to make sure nothing got knocked out of you like , oh I don't know maybe some common sense" we both laugh and she gets down to the examination which ended well, no problem with reaction time or slow reflexes. Other than getting some rest there was nothing wrong with me.

"ok mike you can go back to your room now, get some rest and if you feel any pain or nausea come back here ok." I smiled and nodded my head.

"no problem I'll be careful, no more trees for right now" she laugh and ushered me out of the room.

"_ok lets get back to the dorms and grab some sleep"_ as I exited the main building out in the court year I notice a familiar figure started waving me over.

"_Yumi. . . . she just doesn't quit, I swear she got something for me, to bad I can never love again" _With that somewhat dark though force back into my head I walk over to the group she had been with the whole time.

"Hey Yumi, so…ah… what's up." I look at the others and I immediately get the feeling that none of them really seemed. . .what's the word I'm looking for. . .secure, that's it, they all looked uptight, something I learned at my old school that told me that there was something wrong

"Oh nothing I just wanted to introduce you to my friends" she smiles and pointed to each of them in turn.

"Those two on the bench are Aelita and Jeremie" I looked over at them, Aelita gave a small wave before turning her attention back toward a laptop that Jeremie was working on.

"lets see, there's Ulrich" she points over to the tree that he was leaning against.

"And. . . Hey where'd odd go?" the other's shrugged and looked around. She turned back to me and says.

"oh well you'll meet him eventually he's bound to be around here somewhere" I look up towards the tree and smile.

"He's closer than you know" I walk over to the tree and grab the lowest branch, I look up and jump, the tree itself was solid but some of its branch were older and snapped under my weight but I continued on my mission. Back on the ground the others looked on in confusion but they didn't need to wait long. Out of the tree odd fell landing on all fours and a second later mike landed just to the left of him on his feet.

"I'm gonna guess this is odd" I laugh a little as odd gets up and brushes himself off.

"How'd you know I was up there?" he pass a confused look back at me.

"well not that I'm trying to insult you or anything but you'd have a better chance blending into a grape field than up there" the other's including odd shared a laugh before calming back down, I myself couldn't shake this new feeling it wasn't love I knew what that felt like more of a feeling of danger, in the past I have had these kinds of sixth sense moments and most If not all of them had something go horrible wrong.

"Hey ah sorry to just meet and run but the nurse suggested that I get some sleep so get rid of this head-ach that I've got." The others almost looked relived that I was leaving _'very strange, there is definitely something wrong around here and I bet it has to do with all the random dreams I've been having.'_ I was about to turn away when I think it was Aelita

who said

"hope you feel better mike" I looked at the pink hairs girl and smiled.

"thanks Aelita, and good luck with uh whatever your doing". I turn away and walk back toward the dorms. Entering into my room I look around again, the place I would call home for as long as I was here was roomy, other room that I had seen had two beds on opposite side of the room with a large desk and dresser near the window. To accommodate my uh height the room was changed around, now there was a single bed near the window and the desk was next to the head of the bed, along with a my laptop I had gotten before I came, it sat idol waiting for me to use it, the dresser which was to heavy to move stayed near the foot of the bed, creating a somewhat more private setting ditching my camo sweatshirt I lay down and quickly fall into a deep relaxing sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal P.O.V)

The rest of the day had been pretty quite, **'a storm is forecasted to hit the area just south of Paris, residents are advised to stay indoors.**

A local news station was playing through the new rec-room as students relaxed after a day of school, odd and ulrich where in a dead heat match on the new air hockey table that had been donated to the school by a friend of . While a crowd huddled around the table watching the two go at it Jeremie continued his work on the super scan it had taken him two near sleepless nights and most of today, he had finally gotten all of the bugs worked out. 

"There. That's the last of the modifications to the super-scan we should be able to detect active towers in sector 5 now" just as Jeremie finished the scan pick up an active tower almost immediately

"quick lets get to the factory" the others followed not knowing what xana had up his sleeve this time.

"what about those two" Yumi pointed a thumb at odd and ulrich who were still playing there hearts out.

"just send them a text to come as soon as there done, we'll just have to find out what xana's planning before they get there." As Jeremie finished he looked to the tow girls for an answer but it was already showing results. Both Yumi and Aelita had there phones out texting odd and ulrich to go to the factory asap after the match, planning ahead, if there phones where off. With the task done the three ran of into the growing storm.

--------------------------------------------------------------

so you asked for more and I gave it this chapter alone is about double what I was writing so read and review the next chapter will be posted after I get another ( 1 ) review.


	5. Clash: Prehistoric Nightmare

Hey everyone I'm back, ah . . . sorry for not updating sooner, I've had to deal with some problem around the family and having writers block doesn't help either but like I said I'm back. For how long you ask. Well actually I don't know, well anyway here is by far the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Enjoy!!

The Untold Story Chapter 5:

Clash: Prehistoric Nightmare

* * *

_(Flash back) _

"_There. That's the last of the modifications to the super-scan we should be able to detect active towers in sector 5 now" just as Jeremie finished the scan pick up an active tower almost immediately _

"_quick lets get to the factory" the others followed not knowing what xana had up his sleeve this time _

_(end flash back) _

Arriving at the factory the Aelita, Jeremie and Yumi were worried, so far nothing had stopped them from getting here and yet nothing was on the news or anything, no activity around the school as well, something was definitely wrong. Descending down the elevator to the computer room was just like normal but what they found there was not.

(Yumi's P.O.V)

As the door opens we find ourselves almost face to face with one of Xana's polymorphic specters, the moment it saw us it dissipated into a thick black smoke before entering into the computer. Jeremie quickly ran to the computer while the rest of us waited by the elevator. After a quick look over Jeremie called the rest of us over, huddled around the monitors we watched as he scanned the area looking for the exact spot of the active tower. For a time the scan picked up nothing and even as the elevator descended again we knew it was the others. As the door opened odd and ulrich dashed in with confused looks on their faces.

"Why aren't you guys on lyoko yet?, or has xana called of his attack." Jeremie look to the others and shook his head.

"I don't know what xana's up to but when we got here there was a polymorphic specter and the controls but it disappeared as soon as we entered." At that moment the scan picked up the activated tower, currently it was at the far end of the ice sector.

"hmm looks like xana's gotten soft only William and a hand full of monsters are there, get going I'll send you in." we simple nodded and ran for the elevator. Down in the scanner room, odd, ulrich and I entered in the scanners, closing behind us a bright light filled the small tubes

"Transfer Odd ,Transfer Ulrich , Transfer Yumi " Jeremie spoke the commands that his fingers followed easily. "virtualization" a blast of air flew through the tube and in an instant we were gone.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Landing in lyoko's polar sector was no different than any other time, off in the distance in front of the tower stood William once a Lyoko warrior turned rogue thanks to xana's corruption, he was now leading the forces against his once former friends. But today was different, today he had a new pet xana had so graciously brought from the real world, he looked down at the sleeping form of an what looked to be an ancient and deadly predator, Xana knew he needed to throw the Lyoko warriors off there game so he would resurrect this beast and use his power to eliminate them. This was but a test to see if he would work.

"Arise warrior" his voice dark and filled with evil. On the ground the beast cracked an eye and a low growl escaped his mouth, as he rose a ray of light reflected off his arm and a small portion of his head just above the right eye. He stood like a human on two legs but the rest of him didn't look that way. His body was covered with a black scaled suit of sorts, around his head he wore a second head that overlapped the first, the mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth, and his right eye was encased in metal as was the right side of the head. On his right arm he wore a long blade that ended just after his wrist.

"what is the order, lead." He said his voice not as deep as williams, he looked around as if this was his first time in the environment.

"you are to protect this tower there will be a group that will try and kill you. . .show no mercy. The beast nodded.

"It shall be done" his blacked eye's dart around as if thinking. In the distance he could see a group of digital beings entering into the area, his eyes narrowed as he sunk into a lowered stance. He charged head long strait into the group. As he approached the beings looked surprised so much so they dove to the sides as he had come through, he turned as straitened up into a standing potions. The group looked at him like he'd just broke the world recorder for scaring the carp out of people. He looked at them for a moment before raising his blade high into the air before yelling.

"_**STRIKE CLAW**_" as he slammed down the blade toward the ground another set of blades blocked their descent stopping the attack cold in its path. He looked into the warrior's eyes, a fighting sprit lay just under but a small spark showed it was still there, he put more power into his strike forcing him down towards the ground, but before his move could hit a blast of energy hit him sending him flying only to have him back flip and skid to a stop with nothing but a low growl to be herd.

* * *

(Aelita p.o.v)

"Thanks Aelita, I owe you one" I nod towards ulrich as if saying 'anytime' but my attention was drawn back to the problem at hand, Xana seems to have gained a new ally, '_that attack the 'strike claw' it looked as if he wasn't using a lot of power'_ but before I could think about it any longer he charged again almost literally flying right past us, _'he fast, faster than any of us'_

"Jeremie any idea how we can take care of this guy" I keep my eye on him making sure he didn't catch us off guard again. Jeremie's voice cut through the silence

"Are you sure there's only one monster there?" his question came with confusion.

"Yes Jeremie I only see one, I'm sure of it". What ever it is was now sitting on the ground directly in the way of the tower's path way.

"That's real strange I have three different signals coming from him, what could that mean?" odd raised his arm and pointed at the enemy, a clicking noise of sorts could be herd as he moved his hand along his wrist

"Well who cares, he's just sitting there, I'm gonna take him out. LASER ARROW"

three arrows launched away from his glove heading for a dead on hit. The monster merely raised his blade into the path of the arrows, as they impacted with a loud 'clanging' sound, the arrows just sunk into the metal.

"ah what just happened" odd looked back to the others for an answer but he got another from behind him

"_**I think these are yours, so… **__**catch**__**"**_ the warrior had risen from the ground and had his arm pointed out. The blade opened at the end and three projectiles launched at nearly impossible speeds, if it wasn't for odd's cat like reflexes the first two rounds would have hit but the third caught him just above the shoulder, reflexively he threw his hand up at his neck as he devitalized away.

"_**Now that, that little annoyance is out of the way… where were we?"**_ he slowly walked toward the others with his blade stretched out behind him.

* * *

(unknown P.O.V)

About ten yards away from these 'digital beings' I stopped and lowered into a fighting stance that seemed familiar to me but I couldn't remember from where I learned it, The remaining three enemies were directly in front of me just asking to be deleted, that sharpshooter that I took out earlier must have frightened them so much that they don't want to attack, '_hehe it's time we end this . . . '_

I start walking toward them again quickly building up speed. With my blade out parallel to my body I yell

"_**STRIKE CLAW LEVEL 2"**_ I feel my self pick up even more speed but to me everything was moving in slow motion, My blade extends out to almost double it's normal size, as is literally fly by the beings my blade makes contact and as I spin out to examine my handy work. I see them watch in horror as the samurai that had stopped my attack earlier fell to the ground in two pieces, But my, mission wasn't over yet, I run back at them again this time jumping and spinning like a bullet flying from the barrel of a gun screaming at the top of my lungs

"_**STRIKE CLAW LEVEL 3" **_ my blade extends again but this time with a twist. Hard to see in the spinning furry, two short blades had extended from the wrist at forty-five degree angles recreating an almost perfect match to my master's mark. I thrust my blade forward, my target frozen by fear had her internal origins rearranged before disappearing into small digital particles, after blasting through her I slide to a stop but not fast enough to stop myself from crashing into an ice formation, but before I could recover another blast of energy similar to the blast early sent me deeper into ice. I could feel my body shaking. '_dam, this ice is cold, I HATE the cold"_ I spin round to exit my hole I had made to find it wasn't there?

"_**WHAT THE HELL?"**_ on the outside I could see a figure move her arms and fly up into the sky.

'_**THAT LITTLE, THAT'S IT NOW IM ANGRY, **_I reeled my arm-blade back and slammed onto the ice cracking it

'_hehe it won't be long now"_

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As Aelita flue through the digital sky, she made a beeline for the tower. In her way stood two tarantulas and William. Charging up energy in both her hand she dove on Xana's forces like a WWII fighter-bomber

"Energy Field" the attack flew down at lighting speed, the first hit a tarantula, causing it to reel up on its hind legs and explode, while the other just harmlessly bounced off the sector and away from the battle. The remaining monster raised its two lazer cannons and spit out deadly ruby red projectiles all aimed for Aelita. Halting here dive just as she was about to hit the ground, she climbed again over another ice formation out of sight for the time being.

* * *

Back at the ice cave the dark creature reeled back again and slammed the ice with his blade. It cracked even more _'one more time should do it' _but he didn't have to. An explosion rocked the cave, through the far wall a blast of pink energy rocketed passed just barley missing him creating another hole out the other side._ 'Well… that was convenient, time to finish my mission'_ jumping out through the far wall he ran at full speed back toward the tower

* * *

"Jeremie is there anything more you can tell us about this monster?" after all being devitalized in a matter of seconds from each other, everyone had made it up to the super computer and now huddled around watching the battle unfolded.

"So far I haven't gotten to much information, but I did hack into the signals and I'm tracing them as we speak but for some reason the link is going to sector five before getting back to the source. Just as he finished the computer beeped at him, looking over quickly he noticed something

"Aelita, watch out looks like Xana's pet got loose.

* * *

From her hidden possession atop one of the icy rocks she could see a trail of snow being thrown up behind a fast moving figure.

'_it must be him, well he got out of his cage rather quickly'_ deploying her wings once again she dove from her hide-away back down toward the tower, another attack charged and ready.

"Energy Field" she shouted as the ball flew away on an intercept course with xana's pet. At the last second, from aelita's point, he raised his blade to block the attack. The energy played over his arm and vanished, flying closer she could see a smirk on his face, pointing the blade back at her he calmly said.

'Dark Matter' a black energy mass leaped out engulfing the flying elf, collapsing her wings and forcing her to the ground where the mass solidified into a rock.

'_I can't move this is now good' _Aelita thought to her self as William and the dino like monster approached her

"Good job raptor you have done well" William said, raptor merely nodded in response, he turned toward Aelita so he was looking her in the face. In the split second he looked into her eyes she saw his eyes change. Gone were the black masses that covered his eyes, in there place where a pair of softer forest-green eyes. The Symbol that once shown on his chest also changed, from xana's darkness to a full while moon with a picture of a dinosaur on it.

"Now Raptor finish her" He looked over at him and frowned. Raptor just stood there looking at her.

"Raptor, I said FINSH HER, FINISH HER NOW" in response to his out break raptor swung his blade around to decapitate her. Aelita closed her eyes waiting for the end, but instead she felt the full force impact on the rock. Opening her eyes she saw william backing up in complete surprise, charging in after him, raptor swung his blade around only to be blocked by the huge blade he used as his weapon. She watched as the two exchanged blows, amazed at the fact neither had been devirtulized and raptor seem to be gaining the advantage. He swung with his arm blade again but this time william dodge it throwing raptor off balance, before he could recover he was blasted back by a powerful roundhouse kick slamming him into the rock mass where she was trapped. Raptors eyes were closed apparently knocked out and Aelita got her first good look at his blade like weapon, But unlike what the others had said the blade was not a blade at all, it was only his arm, a fully robotic arm (think of Sonny from I-Robot that's how I envisioned it). William approached smirking and without regret sunk his blade through raptor body. Nothing but a small grunt exited from his body as the blade was removed, he slumped forward falling with only the sickening sound of a body falling dead to accompany him.

Looking from raptor to william and back Aelita could only imagine who he was, when she had first seen the polymorphic clone and then raptor she could only guess Xana had brought someone from earth to fight them. Looking at raptor again she couldn't believe what she was seeing, Raptor was glowing a soft pink almost like Yumi when she was using her telekinesis.

* * *

Up in the computer lab the others just like Aelita were amazed, Raptors character card was glowing as was the strength of one of the signals that was transmitting out of him.

"What's going on" Yumi said before the light from the computer intensified blinding everyone

* * *

Raptor awakes to find himself in what looked to be like a giant family room, standing up he looks around the room only to find someone sitting in a chair, a girl to more precise, with long brunette hair reaching halfway down her back, the chair spun around giving a better look at her, along with her deep blue eyes she wore an oversize sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, she smiled at him and got up and walking over to him, she was a full head shorter so he settled down on a knee to he could look her eye to eye.

"So am I dead" he said. The girl giggled a little before placing her hand on top of his non metallic one.

"Far from it my brother" she smiled again before continuing "you're being reborn" his eyes opened as wide as they could in realization.

"So I did die, but why, why am I getting a second chance when you didn't" his eyes begin to fill with tears that she skillfully wiped away with her sleeve.

"Because you have a bigger purposes to fulfill", she paused considering her next words.

"There are still many people that need you help out there and I don't think they'll take it as well as you did, when someone close to you died" a small tear formed in her eye that slid down her face and landed on his hand, a warm aura engulfed raptor as she backed away

"Remember me raptor and it will give you the strength to pull through, I know you can do it" raptor blacked out again with her smile as the last thing he saw. Deep inside a small spark lit up, growing into a raging inferno, he could felt the power growing now only to release it.

* * *

Raptor's eyes flew open and the aura that surrounded him expanded out in a massive shockwave, rising from the ground something seemed different he looked down at his arms, instead of have all ten digits he only had three larger claws, a mental image of the girl he saw popped into his head fueling his power, he no longer cared around what he looked like, his only mission now was to help the elf he had imprisoned before.

* * *

(Aelita's P.O.V)

The immense energy wave that raptor had forced out launched both William and the other tarantula away, lucky for me this rock held together keeping me from suffering the same fate, in front of me stood raptor, but he definitely changed, the second head had closed on top of his normal head, while his arm had flexed and his hand had changed into claws. But by far the biggest change was the addiction of an at least three foot long tail. He looked over at me twisting his head at a weird angle before marching over; he smiled as best he could as he stabbed the blade into the rock releasing me from the prison he had put me in.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Back in the lab the light had faded out and Jeremie could get back at the keyboard long enough to see that the tower had be deactivated on its own

"Aelita can you her me over" over his head set he could here laughing, definitely Aelita, no doubt about it

Just as quickly as it started it stopped and her voice could be hear through the head set

"Yes Jeremie I can hear you loud and clear" a faint growl could also be heard but he ignored it for the time.

"Ok get ready I'm starting up the devirtulization". As he started pounding out commands on the computer Aelita voice rang out again

"Jeremie what about raptor, shouldn't we materialize him as well." This coming from Aelita was strange.

"why would we bring a monster back…" but that's as far as her voice over powered his own

"He's not a monster!! He's as human as any of us, Think about it Jeremie. A polymorphic specter, raptor, are you so blind not to see he's human." Jeremie hadn't even thought of that and now he felt guilty

"I'm sorry Aelita I jumped to a conclusion that seemed logical to me and I wasn't thinking, I'll get to work on raptors materialization codes." It took a few minutes to find the code and merge it with raptors profile, but it was done.

"And here we go, Are you to ready" he asked getting a yes and low growl most likely from raptor. Down in the scanner room the other's watched as the first scanner opened up reveling Aelita. As she was helped out of it by odd she looked over at the other scanner. A small hum indicated that the scanner was coming online. The doors opened and the room filled with steam blinding everyone. As the steam cleared everyone went slack jawed in astonishment of what they saw lying there was someone no one would have expected.

* * *

So who is the mysterious raptor and what kind of chaos will he stir up find out in the next chapter of the untold story

Since this was a slight bit longer of a chapter I'm hoping for at least two reviews before I update again so bye bye for now

Commander Bossman Semper Fi


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone m back yet again with another chapter.

Perversely on The Untold story

* * *

"_And here we go, Are you to ready" Jeremie asked getting a yes and low growl most likely from raptor. Down in the scanner room the other's watched as the first scanner opened up reveling Aelita. As she was helped out of it by odd she looked over at the other scanner. A small hum indicated that the scanner was coming online. The doors opened and the room filled with steam blinding everyone. As the steam cleared everyone went slack jawed in astonishment of what they saw lying there was someone no one would have expected._

* * *

Back up in the computer lab Jeremie looked over the data that poured in from the scans that he had preformed on raptor before he had brought him to earth. Initial scan brought up no signs of xana lurking in the coding, but other scans had brought up unique aspect of raptors mind. He had multiple subconscious that were all independent from one another, which explained all the signals he got. As the elevator hissed open he looked over the screen to see who had come back. Leading were both Aelita and Yumi followed by odd and ulrich who had what he assumed was the unconscious form of raptor. They set him down next to the holo-web display leaning him up to get a better look at him, even though they knew who he was they still couldn't believe it.

"Jeremie launch a return" Aelita said looking over at him, he shrugged and typed in the time coordinates before hitting a last key stroke saying

"Return to the past now" A dome of pure white energy expanded out from the factory engulfing the world reversing time for the third time this week.

As the Return Faded away, the gang looked at where the return had set them. Apparently just like in most every other return, it had dropped them just a few hours before the attack. Everyone was in his or her place and off in the distance mike could be seen walking off toward the dorm.

* * *

(Mike's P.O.V)

As I enter into my room I look around again, at the place I would call home for as long as I was here, other room that I had seen had two beds on opposite side of the room with a large desk and dresser near the window. To accommodate my uh height the room was changed around, now there was a single bed near the window and the desk was next to the head of the bed, along with a my laptop I had gotten before I came, it sat idol waiting for me to use it, the dresser which was to heavy to move stayed near the foot of the bed, creating a somewhat more private setting. Ditching my camo sweatshirt I sat down on my bed and though for a bit

"_Strange…I feel like"_ he paused "_like I've done this before, that's twice now, once yesterday with the tank and now today, walking up here … maybe I'm just going crazy, yea that's it and not getting enough sleep would help that theory a lot and I bet I'm still suffering from jet lag._ He chuckled to himself as he lay back on the bed, and put his earphones on and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Hour's later students of all grades begin returning to their dorms. Gone were the day's classes and the darkness of a cool September night came upon the grounds. In the cafeteria the last of the student body were leaving except for a hand full of late night eaters. Odd, being a human black hole of sorts, at least that's what ulrich had said, continued to chow down on his forth severing of the nights hamburger, fries and pudding dinners. As he continued to stuff his face someone sat down in front of him.

"Mind if I sit here?" said a familiar voice. He looked over at his new arrival and nodded, while clearing his mouth.

"So how you feeling mike, headache gone?" mike smiled also nodding his head

"Yea I've been up for about an hour now finishing up a few last minute details." He looked down at his food, grabbing up some fries, he popped them into his mouth and drank some of his Pepsi. This caught odd's attention.

"Where'd you get the pop mike?" he looked up and smiled

"Let me guess there's nothing like this here on the grounds huh" odd only nodded.

"The vending machines only have that diet crap, and it all just tastes horrible." Mike's eyebrow twitched.

"Come on mike tell me…where'd you get it?" he smiled while shaking his head.

"Sorry dude but that's my secret and I don't feel like sharing" odds face fell slightly before he shrugged.

"Anyway I've been meaning to ask, when are you starting your classes I mean you've been here a few days now haven't you?" Mike nodded.

"Yes I have been here for a few days and yes I am starting my classes tomorrow. I've already caught up with your class as well. Odd's eye-brow twitch

"How in the world did you do that?" mike seemed stunned for a moment, shaking his head he looked at his food and said

"Well not to brag or anything but my last school did most of the work you guys are doing now at the end of last year so really it was just a refresher for me, plus I didn't do it on my own." Odd looked past him towards the forest and thought, then return his gaze to mike and asked.

"Well, who helped you then, I mean it wasn't anyone here and I think me and the others are really the only ones who know you at all". Mike's gaze drifted down at his food, then he took a drink of his Pepsi and said.

"Your completely right odd, I got my help from my old group that I used to hang out with and that was before I started moving around, I always kept in contact with them as long as possible" he looked down again in almost depressed mood and continued." Now a days I only keep in contact with two of them, there the closes thing to family I got now". a single tear dropped away from his eye, he swiped at it before anyone else noticed. Odd just stayed silence, thinking about his own family, while mike only seemed to have to really closes friends he had a full family that he had gotten away from, as his vision came back into focus mike was gone, his drink still stood on the table with a note stuck to the out side. In big letters it read 'its all your'. There was still more than half the bottle left. Odd swung his head around in time to see mike's shadowed figure disappear into the forest. He looked back at his food and finished of the rest before walking out towards the dorm.

* * *

The night pasted quickly for all but a few, these exception resisted the power of the sandman and worked into the night. Jeremie sat in front of his computer, continuing his work, to find a way to delete Xana once and for all. Unforchantly it was proving harder than he had ever imagined. Sitting back he took a moment to think, before going back to a lingering problem at hand

'_xana's getting stronger everyday and it will take to long to reprogram everyone's gear._

He thought for a moment

_Hmm…maybe…the only option might be to bring him back into the fight…that is, if the others agree I'll have to run this past them soon, because for all we know Xana may be planning his final attack as I think.'_ He looked at his clock as the neon green numbers flashed back. 2:56 A.M.

'_uh to late to call I'll just tell them tomorrow'_ with that thought he returned to his work.

* * *

About six rooms down, another person looked into a computer screen but in this case he was smiling, on the screen a small group of people stood talking to him.

"So how's France, is as awe inspiring as people say it is" Asked a male teen with brownish hair and black eyes. Next to him where two female teens one with dark blond hair, the other a light brown, both had blue green eyes.

"You guys wouldn't believe how beautiful it is here, it's also very quite to." Said the shadowed teen. "I actually start classes today, I believe that today will be very, uh, interesting."

" Don't you mean boring mike?" the male laughed.

"You would say that Kyle, and quite down it's fricken three o'clock in the morning here, I don't want someone to come in here and compromise this link.

"Ok mikey, you go get some sleep and get back on tomorrow about six-ish ok" the teen with the dark blond said, mike could only smile,

"Yes _dear_," he said jokingly. In response he got only a glare. He continued.

" I know Paula, I know six o'clock tonight since in your time it would be noon, got it." She smiled, and nodded. With a wave from the three the link shut down, and the room plunged into darkness, and silence. Rising from the chair, he glided over to the bed, taking once last look out the second story window before lying down and finally overtaken by the sandmen's power.

* * *

Early the next morning, the first classes of the day were just beginning and that meant mike had a hell of a day in front of him. In his first class he sat near to the back of the room, listening to the droning sound of the teacher talking about medieval times. The notebook below him showed the result of boredom, upon the pages a picture of a tank, hand drawn and quite detailed, almost too good. Mike looked closer at the drawing and thought.

"_this looks a lot like the tank from my dream, even the recoil action is way too good for my skill."_ The voice of the teacher almost yelling at him brought him back to reality.

"Mike, I understand that this is your first day and I'm willing to let you off with a warning, if you can tell me what the allied plan in world war two that would allow for a toe hold in Europe." She paused "tell me the date, the name and the location". Mike looked from his desk, a small smile this was his element.

"June 6th 1944" he started in a low and powerful voice, the kind of voice you'd hear when watching a movie preview, Mike continued.

"Operation Overlord was the allies plan to pushed Germany out of France and back all the way to Berlin. The attack location was to be Normandy France where over one hundred and sixty thousand troops landed on d-day alone, another three million would follow by the end of august on the same year. Would you like me to continue? He looked around and was almost amazed at how many other students where in awe. Even his teacher was impressed. History wasn't his specialty unless it was about some kind of military battle, more specifically, the lighting wars of world war two.

"Very well mike, you've been spared any addition time after school, you seem to know your history quite well. In any event…" that's as far as mike let himself listen, he was already flipping back pages in the notebook, he stopped on another page, this one nearly blank, only one thing lay on this page. A dinging sound brought him back to reality, the bell had rung and most of the class had already left. Gathering up his stuff he left and headed of to his other classes. His other classes passed with little or no problem, as his last class ended he walked out towards the forest with the intention of grabbing a few hours of sleep, but out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked to be Yumi running in to forest. He had a choice, take a nap or follow Yumi and most likely get screwed by a wolf or something. He chose, he pulled out his ipod, sat down and lay against the nearest tree, closing his eyes and letting the power of metal over take-him.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long and I also apologize that this is not my best chapter, but next chapter the real show will begin

By then I'd like to have one review so R&R

Com Boss over and out.


	7. The only easy day was yesterday part 1

Well This officially breaks the record on any of my other stories I've never gotten to chapter 7 on anyone of my stories so… yea… in any event here's the 7th chapter

Ch7: The only easy day was yesterday part 1

* * *

As a new day dawned, everyone would be able to relax, for today was one of the best days of the week. Saturday. Most of school was still asleep but for one student the morning sunrise couldn't come sooner. He sat alone atop the roof of the dormitory building, he had gotten through the lock easily since friend of his taught him to pick locks many years ago. The sun was just rising over the cities horizon, the reflection from the many skyscrapers glowed for many miles around. This, to him, was the second best sunrise he had ever seen. A small cough escaped from him, for the last few months he had been feeling sick, but never to sick to be out for long. Today was just another one of those days. Swinging his legs back over the ledge he left the roof with little haste. As he approached his dorm room he noticed something handing from the door. Hanging from his door was a folded over peace of notebook paper. Taking it off his door he entered while opening it.

'_Well lets see what it says...oh wait it can't say anything it doesn't have any lips'_ he let out a small chuckle. He looked down and read.

'_Mike. With in the past week have you experienced any type of Déjà vu, if so meet near the only manhole cover in the forest outside the school at 1300 hours for answers to any and all of your questions, if you don't care just throw this in the garbage. Signed…an ally._

He read the note over again; he couldn't believe what he was reading it was almost to good to be true. It seemed that someone or something knew about the dreams and flashbacks he'd been having, either that or someone was playing a trick on him, either way there was a time and a place, and it gave him all the more reason to check it out.

'_If I go out there I'd better be prepared, camo gear only._ He quickly changed into a full array of camouflage pants and a sweatshirt. He stuffed a hunting cap into his lower pocket as well as a black object from a hidden draw in his dresser, with a small click it was in place. He left his room, locked up and walked to the café. He grabbed a bite to eat and sat near the doors. Half way through his meal two trays set down in front of him, he looked up to find odd and ulrich just sitting down.

"so what are you two doing up so early" he asked. A third tray set down to his right but he didn't look.

"I could ask you the same thing mike, were up because we've got morning classes, thankfully there's only two we'd be done around noon."

"hmm morning classes huh, well that sucks its Saturday, at my old school we had Friday saturday and sunday off, now that was a school where you could actually look forward to a weekend."

"sounds like it" odd replied. Mike finally swung his head round and found both aelita and yumi had sat down he smiled.

"Morning you two" he said. The girls replied with simple a 'mornin' he turned back to odd to tell him about the letter when a ringing sound interrupted his thoughts.

"woops that's the warning bell. We gotta go mike, see ya" with that everyone got up and walked off to there classes leaving mike alone again. He returned to the line one last time, getting more food he left the café with his pepsi and muffin and walked out into the forest to play a little 'hide and seek' with who ever left the note.

* * *

(Mike's P.O.V)

A few hours later and ten feet up, I sat in a tree above the steel manhole-cover that led to who knows where, I had used some old rope I'd found and the empty bottle of pepsi, to mock up a type of early warning device, a simple rope, stretched across two trees low enough so as not to be seen but high enough to be effective. The bottle along with some loose change became the noisemaker near the base of the tree. If the rope were tripped the bottle would fall and alert me. It had been set for near an hour and so far nothing. The trip wire was set near the main pathway, then again there were many different ways to get here so who knows how well it would work. I take out my ipod and look at the time. 12:55, there was only five more minutes until who ever it was would meet me here. As time slowly passed, I could hear faint voices in the distance, a good sign that he or she or they, hell If I knew, would make good on there word. Then my warning device went off, they had gone the same way I had. As there foot steps grew louder, my anticipation grew, who was it. My answer came in the form of five familiar friends. I could only laugh to myself, it looked as if I'd been set up, but before I could jump down a loud beeping interrupted me, down below I could hear jeremie saying something about a tower and an attack. I could see odd removing the manhole cover and start his decent. I took the opportunity to jump down then, scaring the crap out of everyone, so much so that I had to block a kick thrown by Ulrich, the impact was surprisingly strong I was nearly thrown back. After recovering from the blow I said.

"Most impressive Ulrich, that's the first time in many years that I've been knocked back, your quiet strong. The others lowered the guard but not enough to look relaxed.

"you gave us one hell of a scare mike, you could have warned us you were coming down." Ulrich replied. "now follow us, and we'll explain on the way". He continued.

"Explain what, my Déjà vu, or the attack on a tower thing?" by now everyone else besides Ulrich had clambered down into the hole. He gestured to the hole I shrugged and started the climb down. At the bottom I found my self in a sewer. Dark, smelly, out of sight, my kind of place. By now Ulrich had landed down next to me a skateboard in hand.

"try and keep up" he said I smiled, "I'll see what I can do." He took off down the pipe riding at a decent pace. He looked back and he was surprised to see me sprinting along 10 feet behind. Soon we reached a ladder to which I had no idea where it led until we surfaced reveling an old factory, massive is scale and probably as empty as it is old. Ulrich had already raced in and disappeared. I charge in and immediately wish I hadn't seeing as I was now free falling, and the ground was coming up fast, thinking fast I tuck and roll, hitting the ground for a normal person would hurt like hell most likely a broken bone would be a definite, but I'm a different story. I hit and rolled off the floor, recovering fast, I jumped back to my feet and looked around. Ulrich with a look of pure shock just motioned to follow into an old elevator. As the door closed he turned to me and asked

"Mike are you ok, you nearly fell a full story and you haven't even blinked" I look to him and attempt a smile.

"no my shoulder's messed up, and I'm uses to the pain, I've popped my shoulder many times before" as I finished the main door reopens reveling a massive room filled with electronics. And sitting at the helm was Jeremie.

"good, you two are here, Ulrich head down to the scanners the others are having a hard time and could use the back up." I exited out as the massive doors close again. Still in awe I walk to the center of the room and look into a giant rotating sphere. The world that floated in front of me was nothing I'd ever seen before. Jeremie was talking to the others, at least I think he was but I was to distracted to really take notice, only when the elevator opened again reveling odd did I decide to take action. I walked past odd into the elevator with nothing said but three words.

"Send me in" before they could respond the door was closed. When they re-opened I saw three massive tubes easily twice as tall as me. As I looked at them jeremie's voice boomed through the room most likely from hidden speakers.

"Mike if you truly want to go through with this you need to promise one thing before you go" as he was saying this one of the tubes opened up in front of me, my ticket in, he continued

"you need to promise never to revel this secret we are the only one's who know about this" I smiled yet again one thing ran through my mind

' _this is definitely more fun than my old school'_

"Yes Jeremie I accept your terms, I'm gonna guess I have to get in this thing then"

"Yes mike enter the scanner and we'll send you in". With that I entered into the 'scanner' as I turned to face the elevator, the scanner doors closed, locking me in. at first it was dark, then it lit up so bright I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded. Soon after a gust of wind lifted me up and off the floor, then I blacked out.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

After jeremie's pep talk mike had entered into the scanner and was ready to go.

"Transfer mike" he attempted to load a new character card, but an error symbol came up, the card immediately jumped back to when he was first virtualized onto lyoko by xana, and It got worse xana had hacked the virtualization program and was auto loading mike in, not only that but he would most likely trying to take mike over again. There was nothing he could do xana had completely locked out.

* * *

as mike dropped into lyoko he felt strange, he didn't feel anything, for the moment he couldn't move, something was wrong, from his dream or he guessed now reality, he was able to move at near impossible speeds and now he couldn't move at all. He felt another presence around him, he felt it pushing into his mind, he blacked out

* * *

(Xana's p.o.v)

I entered into his mind once again, it was slightly hard than before since he had now been virtualized twice, any more and it would be impossible to take control again. His mind projected a forest most likely from one of his past memories and it was quite and peaceful. Each tree showed something different, I could read his every though, see every memory, an unfortunate past this one has had especially when…

"Hey" I turned towards the new voice, a female around the warriors' age, walked out from behind on of the trees. She wore an over sized sweatshirt and jeans, not exactly threatening.

"What are you doing here, this is secrete ground, leave at once." She looked behind her as if looking for someone.

'_she must be one of mike's sub-concise minds, strange.'_ The landscapes around us begin to change from a peaceful forest to a baron wasteland surrounded by fog. In the distance a low thunder rolled over the land. Lightning flashed closer and closer every second the fast. Out from the shadow seven figures approached the hollowed grounds. The first, in the middle of the formation, stepped up next to her, the two exchanged a quick hug before turning back to me.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Back in lyoko thing had taken a strange twist, the tower itself was deactivated but now a full battalion of Xana's strongest monsters circled around the unconscious form of raptor er mike, xana must have been determined to do something with him, Unforchantly Ulrich and Aelita were the only ones left, yumi had been blasted away by the now lead Mega-tank that defended mike along with three other mega's and half a dozen krabs. For the moment it seemed impossible to defeat them all. Jeremie had told them that both yumi and odd's profiles would be fully reloaded in ten minutes, so they would stay hidden until the time was right. Soon after odd and yumi dropped back in landing a dozen or so meters from the others, the time to attack was soon, they could only hope that xana couldn't corrupt mike, or this battle would be much harder than last time.

* * *

(Mike's mind his P.O.V)

This was the second time I had been this close to her in many years, but the reunion was bitter sweet, we had a fight on our hands. In front of us a projection floated, he was almost ghost-like, but a lightning bolt from above showed other wise, even though it wasn't a direct hit I could see that he flinched.

"Xana? Right. Well you've entered my mind for the last time we end this here and now" my arm blade shoots out and sets it self at about two feet. To my left my friend get her hands up to block any incoming threats. Behind me six other blades extended out with a sound only described as steel cutting steel. _'Music to my ears'_ I charged forward leveling my blade with its neck, I reel back and take a heavy swing but my blade passes right through with no resistance what so ever. _'He truly is a ghost_'

"DAM IT" I swing around again this time my blade glows and increases in length

"STRIKE CLAW" I slash again going for his chest and again my blade misses it mark, going strait through with no effect.

"What the hell, why can I hit you" the specter did not speak but it did act, two shadow blades materialized in its hands. It flew right at me, I barely got my blade up in time to defend myself. But as fast as he was coming at me, she got in front taking hit after hit, he outfit was torn in many places until one strike sent her flying, she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, she didn't move. Now there was nothing to stop him from finishing me off. He raised his blade all I could do was get mine in his way. He swung down…

* * *

Nu Nua Na, looks like mike's screwed over. Will he ever just had a normal day or will he be hunted down until he's dead , none of that and not much more on the next chapter of the untold story.

R&R


	8. The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Part 2

So here we are…chapter 8, um uh I wasn't expecting to get this far and uh…well in any event here you go. Sorry this took so long I've had horrible writers block and I really have trouble making filler chapters, so again I'm sorry for the delay.

The Only easy day was yesterday part 2

Imagine (if you can) this is like one of those old TV shows were it highlights key parts of the show

(Previously on code lyoko)

"_Mike if you truly want to go through with this you need to promise one thing before you go, you need to promise never to revel this secret we are the only one's who know about this"_

"_Yes Jeremie I accept your terms"_

"_Transfer mike" he attempted to load a new character card, but an error symbol came up, the card immediately jumped back to when he was first virtualized onto lyoko by xana, and It got worse xana had hacked the virtualization program and was auto loading mike in, not only that but he would most likely trying to take mike over again. There was nothing he could do xana had completely locked out_

"_Xana? Right. Well you've entered my mind for the last time we end this here and now"_

"_STRIKE CLAW" I slash again going for his chest and again my blade misses it mark, going strait through with no effect._

_until one strike sent her flying, she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, she didn't move. Now there was nothing to stop him from finishing me off. He raised his blade all I _

_could do was get mine in his way. He swung down…_

lyoko desert sector

a terror inducing roar rolled across land, odd be the curious one as always stuck his head up out of cover, he eyes widened, he saw mike up and moving no just moving but attacking, his blade bounced off the shells of the tanks surrounding him, his eyes although faint, he could see them glowing. He wondered, what the hell was going on his mind.

(mike p.o.v)

"MIKE!" my eyes shot open to a glowing disk that was lodged on my blade, I looked over to my right and could see my ally standing again but this time she seemed different, she jumped up into the air and the remaining scraps of cloth dislodged it's self reveling a more battle ready look. Dressed in a full forest green ninja g.i that only showed her eyes, she landed about 10 feet behind the specter. At the same time the specters two shadow blades swung down and impacted my blade with such force that it pushed me into the ground, but amazingly enough I could feel my strength returning to me. I began to push back, the specter poured on the power but it couldn't hold me down, with a heavy diagonal slash he was pushed away. It regained its balance only to look down to find a deep glowing cut.

"Xana. For a specter you seem quite real, now I'll give you one last chance, leave my mind and never come back." The specter merely floated there, not moving or anything. It was starting to piss me off, so much so I could feel power entering into me.

"Last chance Xana, leave or die." The specter emitted what could be described as a deathly scream and launched its self right towards me, shadow blades extended and ready to cut me down.

"wrong move dumb ass" I launch myself right at it, blade extended and positioned in front. A defining pinging noise could be heard as we flew past each and stopped a few yards away. Both of us just stayed there waiting. I fell first, an agonizing pain cut through my body. Before I landed she was there holding me up off the ground, I attempted a smile but it was really difficult. I could see blood dripping from my side. The specter how ever was much worse off. The cut I had made earlier was opened even deeper, it screeched another blood boiling note before collapsing away into black smoke.

"and stay out" I managed to get out before completely blacking out.

(lyoko normal P.O.V)

"Laser Arrow" a hail of shots rained down onto the group of krabs, two immediately exploded while the others fired back. The attack had begun as soon as they herd mike had dropped again. Ulrich swung round the outcropping a full speed heading for the line of monsters. Jumping off at the last second the bike slammed into one of the legs making the krab lose its balance and fall into another next to it.

"Impact" his duel blades shredding through the symbols, around him other monsters exploded under the intense barrage. As he turned to find another target a massive shockwave flew passed knocking him down, recovering just in time to roll out of the way of a megatank that flew just inches from his head. At the epicenter of the blast a new monster rose from the smoke. Short, black as night, and a long tail, and a deadly scream that stopped everyone including xana's monsters stop in their tracks. Before the others could recover the monsters charged the new creature. Ulrich could swear he could see the monster grinning before running at speeds that would put his own super-sprint to shame. The new creature literately ran circles around everyone only stopping for but a seconds near Aelita to block a stray laser bolt.

'_at least he's on our side'_ Ulrich thought to himself. The remainder of xana's monsters included four krabs and a single megatank stood poised to attack, oddly enough xana was allowing them to make the first move. A low rumble just behind him sent chills up his spine and when he turned he was face to snout with the creature that had protected the others, it tilted its head so its eye face him and he recognized something, the eye was a dark forest green just like…

"mike?" the monster answered back with a growl and extending his right arm showing the robotic appendage and before he could say anything else mike took off running into the formation of monsters, he was about to follow when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to find Aelita standing behind him shaking her head.

"let him go, he needs it." Ulrich could only look on as mike ripped through the krabs and knocked the tank around like it was a ball, at one point playing volleyball with himself before sending it flying into the digital sea. As mike slowly returned he transformed back into human form, walked a few more steps before completely collapsing to the ground with a defining thud.

"shoot, jeremie bring us back in quick." Aelita said almost too quickly. Soon everyone included a still unconscious mike were back in the real world, during the ride back up to the main lab he had mumbled something about extreme exhaustion, which gave odd an idea. Fast forward an hour and mike was in the infirmary under the cover that the gang had found him out in the forest. The gang stood around the outside the nurses office waiting for an update. When no word came for a while mostly everyone retuned to the café to grab dinner. The only on to stay back was Aelita, she had volunteered to keep an eye on him once she was let in, that would be if she was at all. For the longest of time she waited it felt like hours but every time she looked at her phone only ten minutes had passed. She was about to go when the click of the door rang through her ears. Behind her Dorothy had her head outside the door looking back at her

"Mike's stable now if you want to come in, also he was asking to see you" Aelita looked back at her

"He wanted to see me?" she said pointing to herself, Dorothy nodded and disappeared back into the room. She followed not knowing what was going to happen, '_why does mike want to see me' _she thought back to lyoko _;maybe he wants to know what happened before xana released him" _as she walked in she found mike sitting up on the bed with a book in hand. He was concentrating so hard on the book at first he didn't notice her. As she walked to his side he placed a bookmark in and set the book down, he turn to Dorothy and nodded, she nodded in return and left the room. Once the door closed mike turned to her.

"Aelita just tell me exactly what happened on lyoko, and don't cut anything out I just want to know." he looked down, his face turning sad.

"I just want to know, who I almost lost this time." she almost didn't know how to responded to that dark remark.

"Mike… Xana tried taking over you again but you fought it and won." he turned towards her again

" I do remember fighting xana in my mind at least I think it was him" he looked beyond her, out the window "An old friend helped out, I just wish she was actually here."

'_An old friend' _she thought but before she could continue mike started again

"what about after xana's hold on me broke there's a big black hole from the second I won to me waking up here. She considered not telling him about his transformation for now.

"you fainted and materialized back onto earth, and from there odd and ulrich brought you here under the cover that we had found you deep in the forest exhausted to the point that you had fainted " mike smiled. "huh figures, no wonder the nurse let me sleep it off." he looked back towards the door for a second. " I mean its not the first time that's happened to me" he laughed a bit. "I tend to push myself as hard as I can to get anything done." at that point the door opened again and Dorothy returned

"ok mike if your feeling up to it you can head out, if anything go get some food then some sleep, if you feel any pain or dizziness just come back. Ok?" he smiled at her

"No problem besides I need to call up the gang anyway." I say as I walk towards the door, Aelita in tow she smiled back. "say hi to Cherie for me would ya?" I look over my shoulder and give her a thumbs up "no problem". as we walk out towards the dorms, Aelita swings off towards the cafeteria, and moments later she returns with no one in tow.

"sorry I just wanted to tell everyone that you were up, were going to meet them in jeremie's dorm later so we can tell you exactly what lyoko is." mike simply nodded and they continued there way up to the dorms. Just a few doors down from the stairs mike stopped and produced a key from a small pocket on his shirt. The door swung open quickly revealing his 'home' the bed was against the window and the desk where the bed would have been. The room it's self was to small for a second person but there was plenty of space to put stuff. On the desk was a simple light green laptop which mike had immediately opened up along with a web cam and a few speakers. As soon as it had loaded up a window opened up showing a group of faces. Mike motioned to her to come over, she shut the door and followed him over to the desk were the group was smiling.

"Hey Mike, you late dude" one of them said. " oh shut up kyle is only been five minutes, another said.

"guys guys relax" mike paused. "sorry I'm late I was out most of the day working out I kinda knocked myself out, you know how I am. By the way this is one of one of my new friends." he motioned again and Aelita walked into the camera's field. "guys this is Aelita, she my guide to help me around the school for the week." all at once the group went into a frenzy of hellos and questions until mike stepped in again.

"whoa, guys relax she doesn't even know you guys yet let me start with the intros ok." they all agreed.

"ok on the far left is my long time friend kyle," on the screen the boy with short black hair gave a quick salute. " I've known him for about the last six years or so. He's the guy that you'd go to if you need to know anything cartoon or animated related. Next to him is his girlfriend Sara but she likes being called Suki, like kyle she knows a lot about animation also she is a bit of a physic." on the screen she waved.

"Hi Aelita, I love your hair it fit you well." Aelita smiled and thanked her. Mike started again.

"Lets see, kyle is matt around? Kyle shook his head in response "sorry mike he's working on that starwars game project thing again."

"oh well, well anyway matt is our computer wiz and he's working a video game his father left him to finish a few years ago. Alright next we have Chreie, another close friend who I met in school, and finally next to her is Paula, she's basically the closes thing to a sister I have right now." on the screen both girls waved. "I'm afraid that we'll have to cut this meeting short due to the fact that we need to go meet with some other people about this project we've got so I'll talk to all over you…say tomorrow same time?"

"sure mike no problem" kyle responded "and we'll make sure matt is with us this time so you can see how his project its going." mike nodded " ok I'll see you guys tomorrow now get back to work you've still got school." the group laughed as the link shut down. Powering down the laptop he turned to Aelita who in turn smiled back and left the room. After locking up his room the two headed down towards jeremie's dorm. As mike grabbed the handle, he hesitated. "Mike are you sure your ready" he turned back to her

"I think I'm as ready as I can be." he said, the door opened and inside sat the rest of the group. He could hear jeremie talking but he stopped as the door swung open.

"Welcome back Mike now come in and sit down because your about to hear everything we know."

Well that took forever and I'm sorry to those who are following my story. But at least I am still writing, so mike is about to learn everything about lyoko what will his reaction be and how will it effect him

Please read and review I won't update again until I get another 4 reviews

Thank you again for bearing with me and I hope to get more chapters up soon

-Commander Bossman Semper Fi


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's Chapter 9 and its alittle shorter than I'd like it but its more a filler chapter than anything else so just hold on for now, I was going to put a bit extra in here for my new story which is going to be a split off of this story but it's not ready yet so hopefull I'll have it ready once I finish the next chapter so in any event here's chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Lesson Of Virtual Science And The Discovery Of a Legend part 1

"so let me see if I've got this right" mike was in deep thought after everything he had just been told, to him it was mind boggling and almost to crazy to be true, but he had been there twice now and it seemed real enough.

(Mike P.O.V.)

"So lyoko is a virtual world created by Franz Hopper who used to work as a teacher here and is Aelita's father. He also created Xana who or what is a powerful virus with the intention of taking over the entire world and you've stopped him for the last two and a half years." I look to jeremie " do I have that right so far?" I ask and his response was a simple yes. "lets see um, Aelita is the only one who can deactivate the towers that Xana uses to attack the real, he also has other super computers around the world that he commands and you have yet to find a way to destroy them." I stopped myself, as much as I wanted to continue my body still needs air. after a second I continue "and finally the computer and scanners are the only ways to connect to lyoko." I finish looking around at the group. Along with jeremie the others were looking on and filling in details that jeremie had missed earlier.

"that's the gist of it mike, we are the only ones that stand between Xana and the real world" jeremie said. "With Xana becoming stronger ever day I concluded that we needed more help, most of us have agreed that we need the extra help, but after what happened with the last person we recruited…well you know the story." I nodded '_ah yes William, he was taken under xana's influence right before he destroyed lyoko, thankfully franz was still around to help recreate the world.'_ I was jolted out of my thought when jeremie asked me something.

"Well what do you think mike, are you willing to help?" I smiled a bit.

"I'm as ready as I guess I'll ever be, where do we start?" the others smiled and it was odd who spoke up first.

"Jeremie, why not head to the factory so mike can get used to lyoko without being under Xana's influence." Ulrich continued

"Yea and since Xana just attacked you won't be active as quickly so he'll have the time to get used to it" everyone agreed and I was excited. For one thing this was definitely going to be more fun than my old school.

(hours later)

The factory, massive, abandoned, and dangerous. it somewhat reminds me of home don't ask me why though because I don't feel like telling you. Looking down from the destroyed stairs, one may get vertigo, but for me its just an adrenalin rush. While the others ran past swinging down on the ropes, I took a dozen or so steps back before running at full speed towards the drop off. At the last second I jumped as hard as I could and grappled to the furthest out rope and just because I could I climbed up to the steel beam, gave it a good hit making the entire thing resonate before sliding back down. The other who were watching the whole thing didn't know what to make of it. Hitting the ground I walked over to the elevator where the others were waiting.

"Dam mike for a big guy you're really quick, where'd you learn to climb like that?" I turned to odd with a smile.

"My uncle was in the U.S Marshals, so before I moved away he helped me train up, even though it my not look like it I'm a lot stronger and faster than I've shown yet. As the elevator came to a stop the doors opened reveling the super computer as jeremie stepped off he motioned for me to follow, once I had cleared the door it closed and continued down. Jeremie had already sat down at the computer and fired up the controls. In the center of the room to my amazement a giant map appeared showing the entire digital world.

"Mike, this is lyoko, as you can see it's made up of four outer sectors and one inner, sector five." I picked up as he finished

"Yea that's where both the core and you digital sub it right?" he nodded and faster than you could say virtualization the others were all in the forest sector. From the computer mike could hear everyone and more specially Aelita saying it was clear.

"Alright mike are you ready to go?" I simple nodded and made my way towards the waiting elevator. Down in the scanner room mike set foot in the nearest scanner and waited but not for long, the doors closed and I quickly closed my eyes. I could hear the scanners warming up and soon the gust of wind and blinding light followed and then nothing, I opened my eyes and found myself falling, falling towards a massive ice cover land mass, I tried to land on my feet but…well, that didn't really work out. To put it in simple terms I fell flat on my face. Pushing myself up I looked out and around at the barren wasteland I had fallen into, but then something occurred to me.. I couldn't feel the cold I couldn't smell either, and I didn't want to temped faith so I assumed that my taste was gone as well. As I rose up from my position I finally got a good look at myself, even though I had some what seen my form when I fought Xana in my mind, I didn't think it was actually that, although there were some changes. As I remember my suit was black with red splotches all over it, but now it was a dark gold with a simple symbol of a full moon and dinosaur on it. The dino was a T-Rex, one of the most powerful and advanced meat eaters of it's time. Ironic that I was the smaller version, aka a raptor one of my favorite dinosaur ever. But beyond that he continued looking over himself, he still felt the second head and the metal just behind the eye socket. my right arm was still robotic but some parts had the dark gold suit either growing back or just patched there. Near the wrist where I assumed the blade was hidden was a foot long box streamlined down on both faces creating half a gauntlet. By then I could hear (thank god I can hear things) the faint pure of an engine. I turn to see three vehicles approaching. As they neared I could see the entire gang racing towards me. Odd was on some sort of hover board, Ulrich on a one wheeled motorbike and Yumi on a half bowl like thing. Aelita flue in on a pair of wings settling down a few steps away while the others (when they got there) stood around in a large circle.

"Well Mike what do you think of lyoko so far. I turned towards Yumi and smiled.

"Well if you want my honest opinion, then I'd have to say I feel like I'm in an advanced video game" I look down at my arm again "but a lot more realistic." settling down on one knee I tried to feel the ground, nothing but with my hand still on the ground I felt something else, a small shockwave?

"Hey Jeremie, can you do a long range scan on this area or something like that?" I look into the ground trying to see where It was coming from.

"Well that's interesting, looks like xana's active to your west, there's currently about a dozen tarantulas and a mega tank, it looks like they doing something to that mountain." I look toward the mountain to the west, it was one of the most off centered land mass I've ever seen. I turn towards the others.

"Well? What are we waiting for lets go and see what xana's up to." before the others could disagree I was gone, I could easily out run any of them but it still surprised me how fast I was. Rounding the next bend I got a better look at the target area, stopping at the top of a deep canyon I could see Xana's monsters below, the mega tank which was the big bowling ball thing was up front shooting into the mountain. From this range the mountain didn't seem different from any others I'd seen before, by now the other had caught up.

"Mike you can go running off like that" I merely raised my hand signing yumi to quiet down.

"look at this guys" I pointed down " the tank is firing at the mountain, which means there's something mighty valuable in there and I intend to find out what that is" I look over my shoulder at the others but in return all I got were scolding looks.

"um on second thought, what do you guys want to do, I'm the new guy here so I'll just shut up and listen". the gang exchanged glances and that was all the time I needed. I fell back off the ledge and down into the darkness below.

(Normal p.o.v)

"Dam it mike" Aelita looked down into the darkness trying to see him, "Jeremie what's at the bottom of this thing. His booming voice returned moments later

"It looks like its just a lower part of the sector, you guys better be careful though I think Xana may have spotted you."

"What makes you say that?" just as those words leave odd's mouth a full squadron of hornets began to sweep in firing lasers. "me and my big mouth"

Down below in the canyon, mike walked along the wall looking for a path to lead him to what ever Xana was hunting, after what felt like hours of walking and opening appeared just as he rounded a corner. Picking up speed he ran out into the light and right into an ice cave. _an ice cave, hmm, _he looks around trying to spot another exit, none. _well it looks like I don't have a choice, I'll have to go through here._ just then another shockwave hit him, this time much stronger, just barley visible through the ice was the mega tank and it was firing. _**Ahead**_ of him. _This is it, whatever_ _Xana's hunting its just ahead of here._ Running through the cave brought him closer and closer, the shockwaves got bigger and bigger. At the end of the tunnel lay a wall of metal? _well this isn't ice _I place my hand on it and almost immediately pull away, it felt ice cold._ wait why can I feel this but not the ground. _just a little further down stood a door, a busted out door almost like someone had already gotten in. Stepping inside the structure, it felt like he stepped into a whole other world. The room its self looked like a command center, with a whole host of computer and other gadgets. A small dinging noise behind him resulted in what looked to be an elevator, throwing caution to the wind mike stepped in, seconds later the doors close and he begins his accession. Soon the doors open into…

"Laser Arrow!" the rain of arrows smashed the last of Xana's hornets, but at a cost, Ulrich had been devitalized and everyone else had taken some damage, the vehicles, well only the over-board was left and it couldn't take another hit. Down below the monsters amazingly enough didn't hear the combat above. What ever xana was digging for it was slowly being uncovered. Now what looked to be a huge pipe had been uncovered and the tank was repositioning behind it before resuming firing. Back in the real world jeremie was scanning the mountain trying to understand what xana wanted. Then something caught his eye, a power surge and the energy levels kept rising. On lyoko a high pitched whine got everyone attention. The massive pipe was glowing…

Ha well. What kind of secret is xana hiding under the mountain of ice and where the hell did mike end up.

Like the intro said I'll have the 1st chapter up with the next chap of this until then I'd like to get at least one review. Please? All I need is one I don't care if its positive or negative.

Until then

-Commander Bossman Semper Fi


End file.
